Hacking
Hacking is the ninth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise The gang goes to see a show that reveals a new gaming system, JoU. But a masked man named the Hacker steals the system. Synopsis The gang is driving to a show where the newest gaming system will be revealed. It is called the JoU. They arrive at the show and meet Emily. She wants to buy the system but Jo its creator won't let her. Emily walks off. The gang gets seats and the show starts. Jo, the creator hooks the system up to a TV. He goes to get something. When he is gone, he screams. A masked man jumps on stage. He calls himself the Hacker. He warns everybody to leave, and he gets away with the system. Everybody gasps at what has happened. After the Hacker leaves the building, Jo runs back on. He tells everybody he has a video of the system instead. He plays the movie. It shows an advanced looking system being played. Everybody leaves, satisfied; everybody, but the gang. Jo asks the gang to leave. They say they will find the JoU for him. Scooby and the gang split up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. The Hacker appears and chases them away. After escaping the Hacker, Scooby and Shaggy find a bag painted like a JoU. Shaggy takes a picture of the bag for Velma. He and Scooby dash away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma finds a blueprint for the JoU. She puts it in her pocket. Suddenly, the hacker appears and laughs evilly. He tells them to get out and never return, and then he vanishes. Velma says the Hacker doesn't scare her. Scooby and Shaggy run up to Velma and show her the picture. Velma sees a plastic wire and says she solved the mystery. The Hacker's voice says they'll never prove it. A trapdoor opens under the gang. When they fall into an odd room, the trapdoor closes. Fred says he knows how to break out. After breaking out, Fred says it's time to set a trap. Shaggy has a flashback of the last time Fred set a trap: he and Scooby are running from a demon. The demon shoots fire at them. Fred tosses a net at the demon, but it misses and the demon destroys the Mystery Machine. Shaggy refuses to be live-bait. Fred says he won't be; Scooby will. Fred explains that plan. Scooby will pretend he found the JoU and the Hacker will come after him. Scooby won't do it for Scooby Snacks. Shaggy offers him a new computer, and Scooby agrees to do it. Scooby is running from the Hacker. Fred tosses a giant sack on the hacker. The Hacker is really Jo. He needed the money for a flight to Paris, so he sold tickets to a demonstration of a new gaming system. He dressed up as the Hacker and stole the system to take it to Paris with him. The JoU is just a bag of diamonds painted like a gaming system. Sheriff Max comes and takes Jo away. The next day, Scooby is playing his new computer. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *The Hacker Suspects Culprits Locations *Show **Odd Room Notes/trivia *The JoU is based on the WiiU. Category:Decca03's Stuff